rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Drag King Race (Season 1)
The first season of RuPaul's Drag King Race features 10 Drag Kings competing to become "America's Next Drag King Superstar". The prizes include $100,000 and a lifetime supply of MAC cosmetics. The winner of this season was Lincoln Paris and Zach Harris was crowned Mr. Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag King Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Mr. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"King of the Hill"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Levine & Kourtney Love *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit based around a singular theme. *'Main Challenge Winner: Shadow O'Hare'' * '''Bottom Two: Drac Killer & Quinton Riley * Lip-Sync Song: This Love by Maroon 5 * Eliminated: ''' Drac Killer '''Episode 2: ''"King of Rock"'' *'Guest Judges:' Robbie Williams & Patrick Monohan *'Main Challenge:' Perform a rock and roll lipsync number in teams. *'Runway Theme:' Rock and Roll *'Mini-Challenge': Glory Holes *(Stick your hand into a hole and guess the product)* *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Maverick Jones & Shadow O'Hare' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Lincoln Paris'' * '''Bottom Two: Storm Hunter & Zach Harris * Lip-Sync Song: Drops of Jupiter by Train * Eliminated: Zach Harris Episode 3: ''"Infomercial Realness"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nick Robinson & Kate Upton *'Main Challenge:' In teams, film infomercial ads for a product. *'Runway Theme:' Geometric Eleganza *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Eli Vector, Shadow O'Hare & August Starr *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Eli Vector'' * '''Bottom Two: August Starr & Jarrod Mirage * Lip-Sync Song: Bad by Michael Jackson * Eliminated: Jarrod Mirage Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tom Holland & Will Ferrell *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Red Carpet Premiere *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Maverick Jones' *'Main Challenge Winner: Maverick Jones'' * '''Bottom Two: Quinton Riley & Storm Hunter * Lip-Sync Song: Love Me Now by John Legend * Eliminated: Quinton Riley Episode 5: ''"Dance Kings"'' *'Guest Judge:' Charlie Puth *'Main Challenge:' Participate in a new dance show. *'Runway Theme:' 80's Disco King *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winner: August Starr' *'Main Challenge Winner: August Starr'' * '''Bottom Two: Eli Vector & Shadow O'Hare * Lip-Sync Song: Attention by Charlie Puth * Eliminated: Eli Vector Episode 6: ''"Disco Ball"'' *'Guest Judge:' Adam Lambert & Vanessa Hudgens *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Glittery Leotard, Dance King Realness & Disco Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: August Starr' *'Main Challenge Winner: Lincoln Paris'' * '''Bottom Two: August Starr & Storm Hunter * Lip-Sync Song: Kiss the Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale * Eliminated: Storm Hunter Episode 7: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Maverick Jones & Lincoln Paris *'Mr. Congeniality: Zach Harris' * Lip-Sync Song: Can We Dance by The Vamps * Eliminated: Shadow O'Hare & August Starr *'Winner Of RuPaul's Drag King Race:' Lincoln Paris *'Runner-Up:' Maverick Jones Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Drag King Race Category:DKR Season 1